When people find out
by MelodyGrace1809
Summary: Ladybug's identity is revealed, and the most unexpected thing happens because of it. I do not own miraculous ladybug :)
1. Introduction

_They knew. Everybody knew._

 _Somehow, caught up in an akuma attack, she had lost her earrings. Well, they fell out of her hands. She nearly gave up her miraculous to save Alya. However, when she took off her earrings, the akuma, and obviously Hawk Moth, became shocked at her identity, and let go of his hostage. She could only watch as Chat dove off to save the girl, however she noticed that her earrings were not in her hand anymore._

 _She spent ages looking for them. After a couple of days, to her surprise, Adrien returned them along with an apology, and a crazy new revelation. He was Chat Noir. In fact, she had no idea why she hadn't connected the dots before! Even Alya had practically told her that he was Chat!_

 _However, her revelation wasn't as beneficial as expected. Her house was constantly bombarded with fans, so she had to stay at Adrien's most nights, because of his large security system. Not that it was a bad thing so stay at his house, but of course in a separate room on the other side of the mansion._

 _Though Chat's identity was still secret to the public, she was worried fans would soon find out. Plus, there was so much danger with her revelation. Hawk Moth could go after her civilian form. As he had tried to multiple times. He tried to akumatise her, but being the extremely positive person Marinette was, that became unsuccessful. That didn't mean he couldn't go after her family or friends. Or that he couln't go after her as his own civilian form._

 ** _And that's exactly what happened..._**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N so this is the first fanfic I've ever written, and also I apologize if It's a strange concept, but this idea just came to me and I decided to write it in fanfiction! Thank you! :)**

I was just staying in the Agreste mansion again because of paparazzi surrounding my house. It was normal by now, Adrien being closer to me now and his house's amazing security system. I even have my own room set up. Usually my parents would stay here as well, but they were away for the week visiting my uncle Cheng Shifu.

Adrien, now my boyfriend after the revelation that he was Chat Noir, was staying at Nino's for the weekend. His father had given him more freedom in the past few months. It was a good thing, according to Adrien. He was finally able to go out, and do what he wanted. It certainly made his superhero duties more easy, and it was obvious how he had shown up on time more often recently when an akuma attacked.

Nathalie and Gorilla had their own dwellings, surprisingly, and they had probably gone home by now. I didn't know if anyone else works for Adrien and Gabriel inside their house, though, because I never saw anyone else. Gabriel himself was probably locked away in his room as usual, and I barely see him when I stay here anyway. Certainly a strange man, however he doesn't protest me or m family staying at his house, so we are grateful to him.

I was sitting on my bed, doing some maths homework, humming to the quiet music -playing from my phone. I heard a faint knock on my door, and though i was in my PJs, I assumed Adrien was home early, so I replied with a loud, 'Come in!'

Actually, it was Mr Agreste. 'Would you like some...um...food, Marinette'

I wasn't hungry, so I politely declined. He nodded and was about to leave when he hesitantly sat on the chair. 'Marinette, how are you doing?'

Strange. He never cared about anyone's feelings, according to Adrien and my limited experience with speaking to him. Not even Adrien's. Why that question of all?

"So, I, uh, hear you're Ladybug?' he questioned. I was taken aback. Everyone in Paris knew! Wow, this guy was more of an Introvert than I thought.

'Yes...' came my slow reply.

'That's amazing' he attempted, 'Do you know who... Chat Noir is? Or even Hawk Moth?'

'Well...' I didn't know whether to trust him. After all it was his son... No, I couldn't betray Adrien's trust. If he wanted his father to know, he would tell him.

'It's supposed to be a secret, but I do know who Chat Noir is. I'm sorry, I can't tell you though. I don't know about Hawk Moth, but he has been after me."

Something was definitely suspicious. The famous fashion designer was listening intently.

'Well, I'm glad I can help you... and your family by letting you stay here. And I must say it is no harm whatsoever. Excuse me for asking, but your earrings don't exactly resemble Ladybug's miraculous.'

That... wasn't a question. He was acting strange. Mr Agreste had asked her as Ladybug about her earrings when Jackady was akumatised. Anyway, I tried my best to respond.

'Well, yeah, they're actually a disguise' I responded cheerfully.

Gaining confidence, he stood up. 'Well, miss Marinette, would you accompany me please?'

I asked him how long it would take, as I couldn't hand in another late maths homework.

'Wow, I wish my son were to care about his homework this much. Don't worry, miss Marinette. When you have finished, please meet me in the hall. Thanks you.' and with that he was gone.

'O...kay.' I could only stammer. I couldn't let him down. I was too worried he might not let me stay here anymore if I didn't go. So after about half an hour, I wandered through the dimly lit corridor to the main hall.


	3. Chapter 2

The light was down low, so I could barely see Gabriel standing in the center of the room, as still as a statue.

'Come with me' he said simply and turned around. He faced the painting at the back of the room. It was gold, and was of a woman.

'This painting is of my wife. Beautiful, isn't she?'

'Y-yes, sir.' was all I could reply with.

'Well, there are quite a few secrets to this painting.'

He slowly walked to the side of the portrait, and pulled the side out, like a door. It opened to reveal a vault. I stared in confusion.

'And this is just the beginning. The contents of this vault are highly classified, and irr levant, so I would request that you do not ask about them. However, there is more to reveal.'

Again he opened pulled back the large vault to reveal another doorway. It opened into a large area, which was mostly purple and black. At the far side, there was a large circular window, which was currently closed and covered.

Mr Agreste gestured for me to enter the room and he followed close behind.

Scattered around the room were small white insects, probably butterflies.

'Do you know what this room is, Marinette?' he asked.

'I think I've seen the window from the back of your house, but I never knew what was inside the room.'

'This room...' he shut the door 'is Hawk Moth's room.' He paused to let the information sink in, which it didn't very well. 'That window is where akumas escape... I know this... because I am Hawk Moth, Marinette.'

It took me a minute to process this. Of course... his voice, his face, his mysterious disappearances...

'Why are you telling me this? Why have you brought me here?' More questions raced through my brain, however these seemed the most important to ask.

'Inquisitive mind, I see. Don't worry, all will be revealed shortly'

He walked out to the center of the room.

'You see, Marinette, I need your... help with something...'

I didn't dare move a step forward, in case I needed to run to the door, whether it was locked or not.

'Nooroo...' is that his kwami's name? 'Dark wings...RISE'

With that, the tiny, fluttery insects flew toward him, and surrounded him. I didn't notice them turn black. They were akumas! Pure ones?

What was in front of me was Hawk Moth's transformation... I couldn't transform, Tikki was in my room. Suddenly the silhouette of darkness all exploded to reveal Hawk Moth himself.

'Don't worry, Marinette' I hadn't spoken a word for a long time. 'Come closer'

His voice was the same, but there was a sinister hint to it. What was he planning?

I inched closer very slowly, for this was my worst enemy right in front of me. He took my hand, then his other gloved hand brushed back my loose hair. I was trembling. Only his eyes and mouth were still showing, the rest of his face enveloped in his metallic mask. Even his eyes, though the same deep blue color as before, were swirling with evil. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards slightly in a sly grin.

'Marinette...'

 **So, mystery... this story changed and developed a lot since the idea first came to me, at first it was only supposed to be a couple of chapters... anyway the overall concept hasn't changed much, and it's set to get interesting soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I apologize that I did not update over the weekend, because I was unfortunately trekking through the desert, so, without hesitation, here is the next Chapter!**

'Mr Agreste...'

'No! Call me Gabriel.' he ordered with a slight angry tone.

I closed my eyes and whispered his name. I could feel his breath heavy on my face, and didn't want to reveal the terror in my eyes.

His face grew closer to mine, and he slowly brushed his lips against mine. I was paralyzed in shock. It was too late to bolt toward to the door, and I was sure it was locked anyway.

He pulled away, and I opened my eyes. He examined them silently, before turning me around and pressing my entire back against his tall frame. His head bent slightly down to breathe against the back of my neck.

I couldn't help the loud gasp that escaped from my open mouth, as he slipped his hand down my waist and between my legs.

'Are you okay, Marinette?' I knew he didn't mean it in the kind way, from the cruel tint in his voice, but he smelled just like Adrien.

I couldn't get a full word out, as I was terrified, so I moaned a content response.

Both his hands were between my legs now, and he unexpectedly moved them upwards and grabbed my shirt, pulling it up over my head.

His movements were not rough, but they were quick and not as caring as someone like Adrien.

My hands looped over my head with my shirt, and stayed in the air, slightly bent to hold his face. He tossed my shirt away behind him. I swiveled my body around.

He was grabbing for my trousers, but I stopped him. 'No.' I told him firmly. I gasped for air before continuing. 'Your turn.'

'Remember. No one tells me what to do. Even a superhero.'

He smirked, however still let off his transformation, to show Gabriel again.

'Away, Nooroo.' He commanded his scared, tiny kwami, who flew off and fused through the door as fast as his little wings allowed him to.

He preceded to unhook his red tie from his neck and remove his jacket, before opening out his arms for me to unbutton his shirt.

I didn't want this to go anywhere. I couldn't let it. But I knew this was a powerful man, and who knows what he could do to me if I didn't. My hesitation angered him.

'Go, Marinette.'

I slowly released each button from its hold, from the top to the bottom. I gulped as he let his loose shirt drop from his dangling arms, revealing his defined chest.

'Now...'

He reached forward and picked me up, dropping me softly onto the floor. He pulled at my pajama trousers and successfully yanked them fully off to show my thin legs.

'You really are quite slim, Marinette. You should eat some more.'

I decided to risk a bit by speaking. 'I could say the same about you, G-Gabriel.'

He smiled in his evil way, and ran his eyes down my body before unbuckling his belt. He lay next to me, as I was still lying on the floor, and allowed me to slide his trousers down his legs, and he kicked them away from us.

He lifted his hand again, and cupped my cheek. I felt him pull my face close and kiss me again. This time, he held it there for longer. He touched me between my legs again, and this caused me to gasp, allowing his toungue to shoot into my mouth.

Tactical.

His toungue explored the inside of my mouth, and the sighs could not help but escape. He finished and kissed my lips one last time before standing up and grabbing his tie.

'Don't move, Marinette.' I obeyed and watched in confusion. He kneeled over me, and reached around me to unbuckle my bra. It slipped easily off my arms and was immediately tossed to the side. My arms were then pulled upwards and tied together with his tie. I could tell that he wanted me to keep them there.

His mouth made its way down from my neck to my nipples, and he explored that area thouroughly.

It made me feel warm all over, and I could only moan to let out the feeling.

'Be patient, Marinette.' He moved further downwards, taking his time, and teased my thighs, before pulling down my small panties and throwing them away to join the rest of my clothes.

His mouth dove straight for the pink, already wet area newly revealed.

My hands were itching to move down, but he detected when they came down to meet my chest, and he pushed them violently back into place.

I stared into his eyes. Why was he doing this?


	5. Chapter 4

'Fuck' The tall man cursed quietly.

'W-what is it Gabriel?'

'There is something you haven't taken off yet.' His eyes flickered, more evil than they had been so far, and shot toward my ears.

I know what he wants. My miraculous. I should have known.

'How do I know I can trust you, Gabriel?' I turned my head away from him.

The fire in his eyes rose like flames that had just been fueled. He removed the final piece of cloth on his body. Without hesitating, he threw himself at me, plunging his large member into me.

I gasped and screamed silently, cursing on the inside.

He moved roughly up and down, pulling me along with him. He cursed the whole time, growling to himself.

He only paused when I screamed. 'Okay!'

'Do you trust me, Marinette?' He pulled out and looked at me quietly.

'Tell me why you need my miraculous, please.'

'My wife.' He whispered almost too quiet to hear. 'I... I need her back, I want her back!' His voice crescendoed into a shout, and I could hear the pain and broken soul in his voice. Tears were streaming down his face. I have never seen this man portray any emotions, let alone sadness. His eyes were darker than space.

I slowly put my hands to my ears, rubbing my finger over the earrings three times before taking them off and handing them to the man.

He looked shocked that I could ever trust him again, but took them.

'Give. Them. Back.' I told him firmly with a warning tone.

'Th-thank you, Marinette. I will.'

'Why is my miraculous needed to get your wife?'

'Not just yours, Marinette. Both of them. The ladybug AND the Black Cat. That's why I need Chat Noir's miraculous. Both together will give me enough power to get her back.' He took his broach, which I hadn't recognised until now. it was ovular and purple. This must be his miraculous. It opened to show a picture of Adrien's mom.

Something seemed suspicious. Enough power? What if he can't handle it? He is known to be evil...

'Please help me, Marinette.'

'One condition. Chat Noir and I assist you and monitor your use of the miraculous and you give it back as soon as you have your wife.'

'We have a deal.'

He pulled my face close and kissued me one more time.


	6. Chapter 5

I needed a plan. I didn't trust Hawk Moth but didn't want to let Mr Agreste down.

I had to somehow convince Chat. Well, Adrien had come home from Nino's house, so what better time than now?

'Adrien?'

'Hey, Marinette!'

I had to be stealthy. Gabriel didn't know his son was Chat yet, so he couldn't see us talking about it.

'I need to talk to you... in private'

'Whats wrong Mari?' He seemed so worried. 'Come on'

He touched my arm and I flinched from the memory of his father last night.

'Mari?' His face was so confused, and I realized I was frozen.

He softly took my hand and I tried to relax. He didn't need to know the details. We were in his bedroom now, sitting on the couch.

'Y-yeah, so um' I felt like the days I couldn't get a word out at the sight of him.

'H-Hawk Moth... Gabriel um your ... um ... miraculous... your mom...'

'Slow down, Mari. What about my mom?' I could read the curiosity in his eyes.

'He wants her back.'

'Who?'

'Your dad. Hawk Moth. That's why he wants our miraculouses, your dad is Hawk Moth and he wants our miraculouses because he wants your mom.' I blurted out. I could feel the tension in the air, and read the shocked expression on his face.

Then, he looked at my ears. 'Where is your miraculous, Marinette? You gave them to him, didn't you.'

He got up and ran to the door, but I grabbed for him.

'NO! He doesn't know you know his identity. And he doesn't know yours. We made a deal, okay. Please help me.'

He looked reluctant. 'Okay, but if he hurts you, you tell me immediately.'

'Okay, love' He kissed me, making me freeze. He smelt like his father.

No. Marinette. Don't show signs of worry.

'Are you sure you are okay, baby?'

I looked into his pure emerald eyes, so innocent and caring. I couldn't lie. But I had to.

I tuned my head away

'Nothing's wrong, Adrien. Thank you for caring. I'll tell you more about what we need to do tomorrow. I'm going home to pick up some clothes.'

'Bye, Mari'


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N**

 **i apologies that this isn't a chapter, I don't have time currently, reason:**

 **I am writing right now from ICELAND - if you live here it's beautiful, these couple days have been amazing so far.**

 **But right now I just need to explain something...**

 **Ok, so originally, the story was supposed to be 2 chapters where it's just What happens to Marinette, but you guys make me want to continue it ?ￂﾠ**

 **This being my first fan fiction, I feel famous, not even kidding, I'm so surprised how many people have read this!**

 **That being said, this story should probably end soon, I did not plan to do a full story about dealing with it or even the superhero trio possibility of the story...**

 **BUT, even though it's not as ... interesting... as earlier chapters I will try to keep it interesting and even, maybe, throw in some surprises?**

 **I'll get back to you guys for about next Saturday**

 **THANK YOU**


	8. Chapter 6

I stuffed the last load of laundry into the washing machine and climbed up to my room.

Underwear, Dresses, Pyjamas, Shoes... I piled them into my bag

Then I remembered something.

Last year, in school, we had a sex Ed course. And of course what was the thing they drilled into us from the start? Use. Protection.

Oh no.

Gabriel hadn't.

How could a man so clever and cunning not think to grab a condom? He had definitely made contact, so I was in sheer danger.

I rushed to the bathroom, whispering to myself, 'No, no, no, no, no!'

My parents were going to be home any minute, so I had to be quick.

We kept a spare pack for emergencies in the bathroom. Well I do. Maman and Papa don't know about it.

I ripped off the package and followed the instructions carefully. I didn't want anything to go wrong.

This couldn't be happening.

I distinctly saw two lines, but after 5 minutes I wasn't sure anymore. I was hallucinating. One line. Three. A million. Now they aren't even pink. And immediately the stick was in my bag and covered by some random shit. And I'm running.

Out the door.

I pass my parents. They say something. I barely comprehend 'Where are you going?'

'Adrien's' came my short reply. Before they can say anything else, 'It's fine. Stay here and look after the bakery. Later.'

My words were dull. But I kept running. To Adrien. But I can't tell him... how do I tell him?

My feet know the way, I don't need to look where I'm going. Not like it matters if I get run over.

And before I know it, I'm crying in my love's arms.

'What's wrong, Marinette?' His voice is stern, urgent to know why I was sad.

All I could utter was a repetition of 'Sorry, I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry'

His eyes were so pure, so forgiving. I couldn't worry him any longer.

The words wouldn't escape my mouth, so I pulled out the small stick.

He slowly looked down, and understood me.

'Princess, who did this to you?' I shook my head. 'Was it my father?'

I slowly nodded. 'Mari...'

'Please don't do anything..'

'And watch you get harmed? No way!' He was running to his father already, and I was following.

What was to happen next could change everything...


	9. Chapter 7

Adrien burst into his dad's study, without knocking. Only Nathalie was there.

'Where is my father?' His voice was raised, so persistent.

'I-I don't know, Adrien, sorry.' She didn't look guilty in any way, only confused, so I dragged the boy out of the room.

'I know where he is. But you can't go there as Adrien. He can't think his son knows who he is. Please, transform, and the plan will have to go ahead now.'

He obliged, though Plagg didn't seem happy about it at all.

I watched his transformation. Ever since he told me his identity, I have been able to watch those magical seconds almost every time. He is flawless at it each time, and gets better, I swear.

'Come on' I lead him to the large painting and, without hesitation, pulled back the gold layer.

'I've seen this before... I got a book about superheroes in that vault. But, I lost it...'

'Yeah, um, I took it to the one who deserves it. But more about that later. What else was in that vault? Do you know the code?' I was desperate to know.

'Plagg opened it from the inside... A book on Tibet, A picture of my mother, a hotel receipt, a broach, some other crap...' None of it seemed useful. Oh well. The most important thing now was Hawk Moth.

I opened the vault door to reveal the large room to Adrien, and, no doubt, the Supervillain standing in the middle.

He immediately turned around. 'Ah, I see the bug is here with her little friend... Are you ready, Chat Noir?' He spat Chat's name.

'No.' Chat shouted firmly.

'No?' The man repeated questioningly.

'What did you do to Marinette here yesterday?' Uh oh.

'Chat!' my interruption failed.

'Ah. I see she has revealed our little secret. Cheeky girl.'

'She would tell anything to her boyfriend.' Oh. No. Please don't...

'Her boyfriend? Excuse me, sir... but I was sure her boy. friend. was another young man, much nicer and less rude than you.'

Not good. Very not good... This is treading on thin ice, very, very thin.

Chat looked at me for consolidation, only quickly, and I sighed in disappointment, having given up widtholding information.

'You mean... this young man?' With that, he took his ring off, and Hawk Moth's eyes nearly escaped his face as he saw his own son left in front of him.

He could only let off his own transformation, and wait for his son's response.

'So it is you' Adrien said flatly.

'Yes. Now. I believe I was promised a miraculous. Or else I will have to take it from you the same way I took Ladybug's.

My heart raced almost as fast as Adrien's must have.


	10. Chapter 8

Adrien stood there frozen, keeping his brave front. The door had closed behind us.

'Adrien, take your shirt off.'

'No, father. You can't do that to me anymore. I'm not a child. I won't do it.'

'I am your father. Do as I say!' His voice, now filled with anger, filled the whole room. Adrien still stood firmly, trembling slightly.

'Marinette. Dear, young, innocent child. I have a question to ask you. But no information will be revealed unless I see Adrien take his shirt off.'

What do I do? Betray my boyfriend to help a poor man? Or ignore a powerful super villain who holds my powers in his hands?

'Adrien, what is he doing?'

Without even releasing his stare at his father, he replied, 'When I was younger, and my mother would leave the house for a day, he would...' His voice became weak 'He would be so much colder. Worried every night that she wouldn't return. One day she didn't.'

Wow. But what did this have to do with... 'He used to be so alone. If I tried to comfort him...' I could see it was hard for him to continue 'He used to tell me to take me clothes off. Still saw me as a child... and he would hurt me.' His eyes were now laser like toward his father.

He then slowly took his shirt off. 'Adrien why are you-'

There were marks on him. Red lines across his back. He looked defeated.

'Your miraculous?' Gabriel seemed unphased by the events which just occurred.

Looking at the floor, Adrien held out his hand, and passed the ring to Gabriel.

'Get. Her. Back.' He seemed to understand what was going on pretty well.

'You had a question for me, Gabriel.?' I asked.

'Yes, Marinette. Did it work?'

'Did what work-'

'It did, father. She's "successfully" pregnant.' His voice was now bitter.

'Oh. That.' I handed the stick to the man, who looked at it with happiness.

'Why are you so happy, sir?'

'Ah, well, we are one step closer to our goal, children.' There was a glint in his eye.

 **I didn't realize how long it's been since I last updated! Sorry! It took me a long time to debate what would be appropriate for this chapter, and I went through a lot of ideas, but I am trying to propel the story forward! I'll try to update sooner, somewhere within my busy schedule.**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE 2

**Apologies again that this is not a chapter!**

 **OK, I have been through a lot of plot ideas for this story and the conclusion I have come to (which seems easiest... idk) is pretty dark ... not to spoil anything if I do go ahead with it...**

 **As I have mentioned before, this story was only supposed to span the chapters prologue to chapter 4, so**

 **If you want to just read that section, That is probably best, because it was my original plan.**

 **I will try to continue the story in the future, without the result being too dark, but I will worry about reactions probably and result.**

 **So, just as a heads up, Prologue to Chapter Four was my original story !**

 **On a side note, THANK YOU FOR 5000 views!**

 **I feel so famous!**

 **I will try to keep the story full of suspense as well, it's fun that way, and will update... soon!**

 **MelodyGrace1809**


	12. Chapter 9

'Gabriel, what are you talking about? Adrien? Do you know?'

'Sorry, Marinette, I don't know anything.' He was staring at his father, who was playing with our miraculouses in his hands.

'Marinette... Do you want to have this baby? The struggles it will cause you, financial problems and law problems?'

When he put it that way, all I wanted was for this all to be over. I shook my head.

'Perfect... I shall help you, Marinette. No more surprises.'

I still didn't want to fully trust him, and Adrien didn't look like he did either. I can't imagine being in Adrien's position. 'Tell us everything. Now.' Adrien's voice was stern, while still concerned.

'Yes. Of course. Though it is complicated, I will simplify it for you. Well... with your miraculouses...'

He held up the ring 'The power of destruction.' He slipped it onto his finger, feeling the energy surge through him.

Then, he held up the earrings. 'And the power of creation. Your miraculouses have so much power. So much hidden power.' He fitted the earrings into his readily pierced ears. Guess every fashion designer must have already pierced ears, then. Or he must have been preparing for this moment.

'I can harness any power I need. Especially, the power...' He transformed, calling claws out and spots on together. His clothes were shining. He must have taken off his broach, because there was no trace of Hawk Moth anymore. Only a mixture of Ladybug and Black Cat.

There were black spots radiating from his body, resembling the Cataclysm closely. Also, there was some pink energy similar to the miraculous ladybug energy swirling around. Also present was an eerie purple glow.

'...of life.' Adrien and I gasped in unison.

'Where's mom, father?' Did you lie to me? Is she dead?

'No, son. Do not worry. But I do need the power of life to help bring her back. See, after she disappeared a couple years ago... All I could do was search. I only had a few leads.'

'When we were younger... we were just like you two. Le papillon et le paon. Hawk Moth and Peacock. The superhero duo that swept the nation. So long ago...'

'We lived in Tibet, because there was so much ancient magic there. So much wrong to right. We gave it all up once we had news of you, Adrien. A baby, destined for greatness. We moved to Paris to grow up as a family. But I worried so much for you when...'

'Father?' Both of them were tearing up, despite Gabriel's new appearance.

'When I sensed a dark force. An ancient force I only remembered from so long ago in Tibet. But so much stronger. I got mad when she had the nerve to leave the house... to put herself in danger... because I knew one day she may not return.'

'That's why you lock me away so much.' The villain nodded.

'I have her miraculous. I kept it safe, because I knew they would come looking for her and it as soon as I sensed the force. It's in the vault.'

'The peacock broach!' Adrien gasped. Gabriel nodded.

'But they took her anyway. Took her away. To Tibet. And she is currently in danger of death. Stuck in limbo. Purgatory. I need her back before anything can happen. And now I can get her back. Thanks to you two.'

He reached out his hands, to my still flat belly. 'Not enough energy yet.' I could feel tingling inside of me. This was the life energy he needed.

'Come on, kids. Let's take a field trip to Tibet.' His eyes flashed.

Suddenly he screamed, 'I'M COMING FOR YOU, MY LOVE!'

 **I really tried to do my homework on this one. I researched quite a lot based on major head canons of the Miraculous fandom, such as Tibet, and Hawk Moth/Peacock superhero duo. Also, I spent some time reading about the ancient beliefs of Tibet to make sure it was accurate. I also made a way for it to be less dark than the original idea. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 10

The house was quiet. It was late at night. I was laying on my bed in the Agreste mansion, unable to sleep. As well as the information I was trying to handle, I was feeling lonely without the company of tikki.

After turning over what felt like a million times, I stood up and opened the door. I was wearing a night gown, so I felt slightly cold. I walked down the hall.

Memories of the night everything happened flooded back.

Silently I walked into the main hall and stood in front of the painting. A faint, eerie glow eminated from the sides.

Mr Agreste must be inside.

I decided not to bother him, and continue down the hall towards Adrien's room. I knocked gently on his door.

At first, there was no response. Just as I was about to leave, the door creaked open, and Adrien's solemn face appeared.

'Marinette.' He looked relieved. 'Are you okay?'

I nodded. 'Just... lonely. Can I come in?'

He opened the door wide and waved his hand for me to enter. I followed him to the couch.

The moon together with his windows cast a large shadow across his room, resembling bars. Imprisonment. This must be how he feels.

'Nobody to talk to, right?' I looked up at him and he sat next to me. I leaned against him. 'I never thought I'd say it but I kinda miss Plagg.'

'Yeah' I whispered and turned my face to meet his.

I felt his breath on my face, and he closed the space between us. His soft lips brushed against mine.

My mind flashed back to the other night. His dad didn't care as much when he kissed me. I was much more comfortable with Adrien. I couldn't allow myself to be traumatized.

However Adrien realized. 'You ok, honey?'

'Yeah, I'm fine, just... worried.' He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

'Everything will be okay.' I was surprised how calm he could be after the revelation that his father was a supervillain. That his girl's friend was pregnant...with his fathers child. That everything was a lie.

'It will, Adrien. You are so brave.'

'If it helps you, I'll be as brave as I need to be.'

I kissed him again, and looped my arm around his torso. He stroked my hair.

'Adrien... don't forget to think about yourself.' His face softened.

'Thank you, Marinette.' I lay my head on his chest and we relaxed. As he pressed his lips to my head, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I didn't know if he fell asleep immediately, or wether he lay, looking out the window, feeling his imprisonment behind those bars, even more so without his miraculous.

Something gives me the feeling that it was the latter that occurred.


	14. Chapter 11

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, and also, who enjoyed the Christmas episode? It was amazing! Okay, now to continue with the story. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I was celebrating...**

When I woke up, I was alone. Adrien must have got up before me. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see my boyfriend walking toward me with two steaming mugs in his hand.

'Tea? It's pregnancy tea.' He laughed 'Perfect for you'

'Not funny Adrien.' I took the cup from him and sat upright so he can fit next to me. I don't know how he seemed so joking in a time like this. Then I remembered he's Chat Noir, so he makes jokes in desperate times.

I took a sip then rested it onto the table. It tasted okay. I then snuggled up to him. 'Are you drinking pregnancy tea as well?' I laughed weakly.

'No, silly bug. This is normal tea.' He booped my nose, then rested his mug down on the table as well.

'Its so quiet without the kwamis. Usually by now they're telling us off for being so in love.' I giggle.

'Ah, yes. So fun without our guardians to tell us off for being explicit. Want to go explicit now?' He asked. I nod, giggling.

He carried me to the bed, the whole time both of us laughing ourselves to tears. Then he settled me down gently. I lay back , resting on one elbow. He whistles, then slides himself over me.

Adrien lowered his face and kissed me passionately. We hold it there for a long time before laughing and rolling over. He tok his shirt off, jokingly pretending to be seductive.

I went 'ooh' and 'ahh' before stroking his abs and then proceeding to slide my shirt off as well.

We didn't plan to go far, as we were currently just joking around.

We kissed again, this time Adrien broke off to trail kisses down my neck.

We didn't even hear the door open, and a female voice exclaimed 'What is the meaning of this?' We both turned around to see a shocked Nathalie in the doorway.

With a slight hesitation, we looked at each other and at the same time burst out laughing. She still stood shocked, then laughed as well.

'Okay, you two, just get dressed and meet Mr Agreste downstairs within the next ten minutes. And I won't mention a word of it to your father, Adrien.'

We both nodded solemnly, and as soon as she left, started laughing again.

Once we caught our breath, we dressed into normal clothes and followed downstairs to see Mr Agreste.


	15. Chapter 12

We went downstairs to meets with Mr Agreste. He stood in the middle of the room looking up at the painting, solemn like a statue. From the sound of our footsteps entering with Nathalie, he turned around to look at us, with his signature emotionless face.

'Thank you, Nathalie, please leave us alone now.'

'Mr Agreste, if you don't mind my asking, why do you need to speak with Marinette?' Nathalie looked confused.

'Please Nathalie, I ask that you do not question my work' he almost shouted, angrily.

She simply nodded and left the room, and without anyone knowing, looked down at the small stick she pulled out of her pocket, which she saw from the top of the trash can, showing two pink lines.

When her footsteps began to fade, he began talking.

'So, children, if my calculations are right, Marinette should have enough energy by a Month's time. I Have planned a trip to Tibet. We leave in 25 days. I will pay for your ticket too, Marinette.'

Everything seemed to be flying past quickly. 'Do my parents know anything?' I asked, shaking slightly. They would expect me home in a day or two.

'No, and keep it that way. Leading up to that date, I will inform them about the school trip to Tibet.'

'A school trip?' Adrien asked questioningly.

'Yes, son. I have spoken to Mr Damocles and we have arranged for the Tenth Grade class to have a class trip to Tibet to learn about the unique culture. Here is the information, if you, Marinette, could make a pamphlet with an itinerary, which is here'

He handed me a few sheets of paper with information written all over. I am surprised about the amount of planning and preparation he has done within the last two days.

I folded the paper in half and nod in agreement, sliding the information into my bag, which I carried with me here.

'Will it be safe for the rest of the children?' Adrien looked worried and on edge. Strange, he seemed fine a few minutes before.

'The other children are hardly as important' Mr Agreste regarded, but Adrien growled quietly. 'Of course, Adrien, I wouldn't put you or your friends in harm's way.' His eyes suddenly looked away from us, becoming clouded.

'One last thing.' Mr Agreste continued after a pause. 'For your safety, and so you trust me, I am offering you these.

He turned around and pulled back the painting, punching in the code secretively. The vault opened to reveal the things Adrien mentioned a couple nights ago.

He reached in and turned around. Then, he held out two broaches. A peacock shaped one toward me and his purple, circular one towards Adrien. His Hawk Moth miraculous for Adrien. And the peacock miraculous, le paon, for me.

'No, father, we can't-' Adrien protested.

'Keep them with you. For... emergencies. Return them when I return your miraculouses.' Mr Agreste interrupts. I take the broach from his hand and Adrien reluctantly follows suit.

'Thank you, sir.'

'Hey, I told you to call me Gabriel' Mr Agreste almost laughs.


	16. Chapter 13

I went back to my house that day. Adrien offered to accompany me, but I decided that I did not need help or support. Yet.

Opening the door, I realized just how long it felt it had been since I had been home. My mother and father greeted me at the door.

"Hi, Marinette, it's almost been a week since we've seen you! Is everything okay...with the paparazzi and everything?" My mom queried me.

"Everything's fine, mom" I kissed her on the cheek and embrace my dad before ascending to my bedroom.

Once there, I closed and locked the door, and begun to unpack my bag.

I placed the pile of papers with the information about Tibet on my desk. I noticed that there was a book, a small one. It matched with the description of the book Adrien told me was in the vault before.

I opened the book, which had sticky notes inside. There is writing on most of them. These give information on the history and culture of Tibet.

The next thing in my bag was my pile of clothes. I unpacked them and throw them into the hamper, leaving only a couple things in the backpack.

The one of most significance is the one I stuffed all the way to the bottom. The peacock miraculous.

I double checked to see the door is locked, then pin the broach onto my shirt.

A small creature materialized in front of m pay face, yawning and looking up at me. The peacock kwami.

The little kwami was a deep blue, with small shades of green and purple. She (it looked like a girl, but tikki says kwami don't have genders) had a long tail resembling that of a peacock, and seemed very delicate, detailed patterns all over. She had three antennae-like feathers sticking up from her head, also similar to those of a peacock, and a blue glow trailing from her behind.

"Hello" She waved at me, her soft voice soothing, and almost royal. "My name is Duusu. I am the peacock kwami. You are Marinette. Formally Ladybug, however now... you are le paon. With the peacock miraculous"

I looked down at the broach. It was already in disguise mode, and was a metallic silver colour throughout.

"Hello, Duusu! I'm only using the miraculous as backup, for a mission to save your previous owner. Can you tell me anything about her?" I looked at the kwami curiously.

"What can I tell you about Aurelie Agreste?"

"Aurelie? That was her name?" The small creature nooded gracefully. "That's beautiful!" I responded.

She continued, "Aurelie was a headstrong woman, a natural born leader. She would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. And she was very beautiful. And very young, she was seven years younger than her husband. But at the same time, she was kind and loving. She cared for her husband, and for her son so much that she gave everything up. Her son... I never met him" she examined my face, continuing "but you have."

"Y-yea... see, we're sixteen now. And he's... my boyfriend. He has... had the Chat Noir miraculous." I stammered. The kwami nodded in understanding. "Mrs Agreste - Aurelie - disappeared, just over a year ago." I tell Duusu. She looked worried, then sighs.

"And I suppose you are going to help get her back." I simply nodded in reply.

"What do you eat?" I asked the delicate kwami. "T-to regain your strength"

"I suppose you aren't going to be using my powers unless extremely necessary, but still I suppose it would be nice to get some food." She flew around my room calmly and observantly. She paused at a picture frame with me and Adrien smiling. I had taken my Adrien shrine wall down, since he regularly came over now. "This is the Agreste boy. Spitting image of his mother."

I knew this. From the pictures I have seen of her. Their green eyes as pure as each other's, and the same smile. Radiant when really true.

"I like to eat fruit. Mostly berries." She turned around to tell me.

"Great! I have a bunch of strawberries downstairs. Let's go fetch some"


	17. AUTHORS NOTE 3 (pls read these)

**OK, I understand how an author's note isn't as amazing as a new chapter... but it was necessary. In fact it is probably best to do at least every few chapters. And each one is important.**

 **Fiest of all, I'd like to apologize for the amount of spelling or grammar errors in the latest chapter, I have just fixed those.**

 **and OMG 12,300 views? Woah! That's way over double last AN**

 **Another thins I need to address is that I understand that my imagination is strange, and some of the ideas I have come up with are in fact a bit crazy, or seem drastic. As I have said before, o do not want anything to come across too drastic, even though I know it does happen in other fan fictions. I am new to this, after all :).**

 **Besides that, I am just finding it hard to think of new ideas with all the school work I have right now, and that's the reason I haven't updated my other fics either. But, I will try to get back to updating soon.**

 **Loving every single review btw, as soon as I see one I practically squeal! ;-; but not in the creepy way ;)**

 **thx**

 **MelodyGrace1809**


	18. Chapter 14

I made sure I put as much effort into the brochure as possible. As a designer, with Gabríel still my inspiration, despite what he did to me, I needed to impress as much as possible. I also couldn't seem in any way disabled, despite the growing pains in my stomach and lack of period.

We started back at school after the short holiday, and I handed the brochure in to Mr Damocles. "Impressive, Marinette" He commented. I wrote an itinerary, with the information given to me by Mr Agreste. As well as this, I included photos and information about Tibet and the temple we will visit.

Adrien and I told Alya and Nino to go on the trip, leaving out the information about the miraculouses, and Miss Bustier told us in home room about the "opportunity to learn about the historical culture of a vibrant city"

Most students discussed, and rose asked if it was worth any credit. Miss Bustier replied with a shake of the head, but added that it would go as participation on their records. Most people seemed somewhat interested. Hopefully, the trip gets enough interested, but not too many, for the safety of the children. Gabríel told us that our friends would be safe, but I don't know if I trust him.

We need at least 16 people for the school to allow the trip. It will happen in 3 weeks, for 5 days. "If you want to go on the trip, I will leave a sign up sheet, and you will need to pay by next Monday" finished Miss Bustier.

* * *

I wrote my name first, and Adrien, Alya and Nino wrote their names after.

I checked at the end of the day, and the list had a few more names. Since Chloe is still practically stalking Adrien, she and Sabrina's names were on the list. Also written were Rose and Juleka, Ivan, Nathaniel, Mylene, Kim, Max, Alix and Jean. The only person in our class without their name written was Lila.

"We need to get Lila Rossi to go on the trip." I told Adrien.

"Why can't we get someone from the other class?"

"I asked them. Some can't afford it, and some won't go because their friends aren't going. They don't like that it doesn't go towards their grade, and their teacher isn't on it. And a couple want to stay here to study, or aren't interested. We need to keep the numbers low, so Lila is our best bet"

"Okay, I'll talk to her" Lila still liked Adrien, she just didn't react the same as Chloe did. She wasn't clingy, she was hostile, and aggressive, mostly avoiding the model and his girlfriend. Me talking to her would do no well at all. Adrien probably had a chance to convince her, though. But I still plan to listen.

* * *

"Hey, Lila" Adrien waved at the girl scribbling in her book in the library, sitting next to her.

"Hi, Adrien" she replied nervously. C'mon Adrien, not too much small talk! "What do you want to talk to me for?" She said the second part more hostile, then receded back into her chair, having said it a bit too loud.

"I was just wondering if you were interested in the school trip to Tibet. You're the only one in our class who isn't going, so I was wondering why" Adrien said calmly. If I was in Lila's position, I would have melted.

"Oh, well, I didn't put my name down because I wasn't sure if it was interesting..." she lied, sounding as if she was making it up. I know the reason she didn't put her name down was that she didn't want to see me and Adrien together. Adrien stared at the girl, smiling. If I didn't trust him so much, or if we weren't together, I would be extremely jealous at this point.

"Why are you spying?" Asked Duusu. It seems so wierd to have the blue kwami instead of the red spotted one.

"I need to make sure"

"Of what? You can't intervene without seeming like you are spying, and you should trust Adrien. You can't be jealous?"

"What? No. I just need to make sure it goes as planned"

"Okay..." shrugs the kwami. "You miss Tikki, don't you?"

I nod. "How can you tell?" I whisper.

"You seem disappointed to talk to me. As if you're used to Tikki, and want her back." Wow. This little kwami is so smart.

"I have to listen now" I remind her, and turn back to the conversation between Adrien and Lila. They are speaking quietly, so I inch my head closer. I remember that it's a library, so they have a reason to be hushed.

"Think about it Lila. We need you to go on this trip, or else nobody will be allowed to go. You're our last hope."

The red haired girl paused, sighed, and then replied "Okay, Adrien. I might just be able to find the time and the money to go."

"Thank you!" Adrien said, a little too loud for a library, and hugs her. I notice her relax into the embrace, and grouped under my breath.

"There, there, Marinette" Duusu chuckled.

* * *

After Adrien leaves Lila, I follow him out of the library, and meet him outside.

"Was the hug and the smoldering really necessary?" I asked him

He laughed, "It got us what we needed, didn't it?" Then he kissed me briefly.


	19. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I will try to update more in time, but schedule plus not being able to decide what to say...**

 **But I'm on holiday now for a couple weeks, so in between my studies I should have more time to update.**

 **I feel like I'm really building up for a lot :) And to tell the truth I'm worried I won't be able to deliver... hopefully I do my best.**

* * *

The trip was tomorrow. I was back in my house, packing my bag.

I had got used to Duusu by then. Instead of cookies I kept little berries in my bag. At first, that got messy, but then I began to keep them in pouches, so they didn't squish against each other.

She didn't talk to me much, unless giving me advice or asking what I'm doing. Though I missed Tikki, this kwami was sweet.

"Clothes, Toiletries, Makeup..." I recited as I packd each thing into my bag.

"Ready for your big trip tomorrow?" My mom opened the hatch to my room, and Duusu flew away into hiding.

"Yeah, last minute packing!" I smiled.

I tried not to clutch my stomach. If I accidentally did, I told people I was on my period, despite the fact I hadn't had one. It hadn't grown much, I hadn't dared go to the hospital or find out if it's a girl or a boy, I didn't want to become attatched. Because it would just become harder when I had to let it go.

I really wanted to hate this baby. I didn't want it to become a baby. But it was on my mind every day. Adrien had become reserved about it, he didn't want to talk about it at all. And I didn't blame him.

"Just make sure you have everything." My mom patted me on the back, and I grinned, as she returned back through the hatch downstairs.

"Are you sure you're okay, Marinette?" Duusu flew out of her hiding spot.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It will all be over soon." I assured her.

"This magic that is holding Aurelie is very dark and powerful. Worse than anything you will have come across with Hawk Moth." She reminded me. "I remember it. I can feel it coming."

"Are you psychic, now?" I laughed. "I'm not supposed to get involved, remember?"

"Marinette, Gabríel might not be able to fight this on his own. You and Adrien will need to help. You have the life, and Gabríel has the power, but if anything happens, you will need to help him"

"I want to help Adrien. I want to do what I can." I said. It's all I could say. Adrien and I had some power, but Gabríel was the one with the major power here. He combined the two most powerful miraculouses. I remembered reading about them in the book I gave away...

To that man...

That man who knew...

The man who called my Ladybug before anyone else knew.

The man who gave us our miraculouses. But that's all he told me. He told me he had the rest of the miraculouses, and about mine. He told me he gave Chat and me our miraculouses, without telling me who Chat was. Then he told me to leave and do my duty.

"I'm going out for a second... I need to buy some things for the trip. Bye!" I kissed my mom on the cheek, and ran to that man's place. I really hoped he's there.

I bursted into the door, "Master Fu!" He told me that was his name, so that's all I can call him. My family is part Chinese, and though I don't remember the language, I remember that Fu means good luck, or fortune.

"Ladybug" he turned around from his desk and looked at me questioningly.

"Woah, don't scream it our load, its bad enough that everybody knows, I don't need them to know I'm here."

"Sorry, Marinette. What is troubling you?"

At that point, Duusu flew out from the inside of my bag.

"Duusu, it has been a while" he didn't seem as surprised as I thought he would be. The little blue kwami rubbed her head against his shoulder, and his kwami, Wayzz, came to greet her.

"I knew I felt Duusu, and some changes in Nooroo, Tikki and Plagg. Though they didn't seem dark, so I didn't intrude. I only told Master Fu about them." Wayzz told me, bowing his head.

"Gabríel Agreste, the man who was formerly Hawk Moth has the Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculouses. He gave me the peacock one and Adrien the Papillon one. We are going to Tibet tomorrow to get Aurelie Agreste back." I blurted out.


	20. Chapter 16

_"Hello, Ladybug." The old man greeted me, and the door behind me shut on its own. Creepy. But Tikki trusted this man, she told me he owns the miraculous book._

My _kwami flew up, and despite my protests, she greeted the man, rubbing her head against his outstretched hand. "Tikki."_

 _"You chose well, Master." She bowed._

 _"I know." He said to her, while I stood in front of the door awkwardly."I've been observing her and the boy."_

 _"You have?" I interrupted inquisitively. "I'm sorry... who are you? How do you know who I am?" So much was running through my head. I remembered meeting this man before, and he cured Tikki of her sickness. He said she was a cat._

 _"I am the keeper of the miraculouses. My name is Master Fu." He welcomed me, and gestured for me to sit down. From the table behind him, a small green blur flew out, and formed in front of my eyes. A kwami!_

 _"Hello, I am Wayzz, the turtle kwami." He bowed his head, greeting me._

 _"Hello Wayzz." I smile, and he flies to Master Fu's shoulder, followed by Tikki._

 _"I have something for you." I turged back to the old man, and pulled out the book from my bag._

 _He looks at it surprisedly, and takes it from my hands gently. "Where did you get this book?"_

 _"A classmate of mine had it, and this girl, the latest Akuma, took it from him. I took it from her, and Tikki told me it belonged to you."_

 _"This book could be very dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands." He remarked, flipping through the pages secretively._

 _"It's in code, though."_

 _"I know the cipher. But that isn't for you to worry about."_

 _"Then what do I have to worry about? How do you know I'm Ladybug?" I asked, desperately now._

 _He paused, then asked me a question. "What's your name, young one?"_

 _"Marinette" I stuttered._

 _"Marinette, I gave you your miraculous. I keep them, and when I heard they Hawk Moth had activated his miraculous, I gave out the two most powerful miraculouses to two young people I tested, and trusted. You were chosen to be Ladybug."_

 _"Y-you gave these to me?" I held my earrings. "You trusted a stranger?" I gasp. "I wanted to give up, I almost did! I was a failure!" I exclaimed._

 _"But you weren't. You two did so well, and you are truly destined for greatness." He assured me._

 _"You know who Chat Noir is?" I asked curiously._

 _"Yes. I do."_

 _"Have I been doing the right thing, Master Fu? I've been pushing him away, and I haven't told him who I was, is that the right thing to do?"_

 _"Marinette, while I could tell you right now the identity of your partner and how much I believe you are destined for each other, I will not. You need to find your own way." I nod._

 _"Are there more miraculouses?" I asked him._

 _"Yes. I have... had them all, not including the peacock and the butterfly ones. The Ladybug and Black Cat, which are the most powerful, now belong to you. I hold the turtle one, and keep the others hidden, and safe." He explained._

 _"What makes ours so powerful?"_

 _"They have hidden powers." Tikki flew back to my side, from her conversation with Wayzz._

 _"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Thank you for the book. Now go. Resume your duties as the superhero."_

 _"Thank you, Master Fu."_

* * *

"Aurelie Agreste?" Was his reaction.

"Yes. Adrien's mother. I'm sure you know that Chat and I know each other's identities now, because everybody knows mine." I told him.

"Yes. And the boy's father, Aurelie's husband, is... was Hawk Moth"

"Yes. But not anymore."

"He has the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculouses?"

"Yes, and he is going to use it to harness the life energy inside me to help get back Aurelie." I explained.

"Well, that is certainly a possibility, but you would need to have a life form inside of you. Or else, if he is using your life, it would kill you."

"Umm, I might be pregnant. But you can't tell anyone. It's important"

"The girl is crazy" Duusu declared.

"Marinette, you need to be careful on this trip. Ancient Tibetan magic is very dark, and very powerful. It was at a peak about twenty years ago, when Aurelie and Gabriel were superheroes."

"Y-you knew about that?" I gasped.

"I was there. I gave them their miraculouses, just like you and Adrien. And when they moved back here, when the magic was subsiding, I followed them here. But I noticed Gabríel becoming withdrawn. And when Aurelie disappeared just over a year ago, I knew I had made a huge mistake." His eyes became distant.

"That won't happen to us."

"I knew immediately, when Wayzz felt NooRoo, that Gabríel was using his powers for evil. And one sight of Adrien and I knew he was Aurelie's child. It was destiny."

I nodded, taking in the information, trying to imagine it.

"You must be careful. I cannot help you, but beware the powers. You ar the most in danger here. If Gabríel goes too far, he could drain your life, killing you along with the baby."

"I want the baby dead!" I yelled, then only realised how messed up that sounded.

"You don't want to die, do you? This man is reckless, he will do anything. Be on your guard. Help in any way that does not get you in trouble. It will be dangerous, even for your friends."

I felt the tears now slowly dropping down my face.

"Go." He patted me on the back, and Duusu flew quickly back into my bag.


	21. Chapter 17

"Tikki, Plagg, would you shut up?" The kwamis were flying around, chatting endlessly in their tiny voices.

They paused in the air, and turned to Gabríel. "Sorry if we haven't spoken in... what has it been? 100 years?" Plagg remarked, earning a giggle from Tikki.

"Oh don't exaggerate, stupid cat" she laughed. "No mater how stupid you can be, I still think you're adorable" her little arm stretched to pat him.

"Hey, that's ruuuude" he replied.

"SHUSH! I'm busy!" Gabríel interrupted them. "The trip is tomorrow, or did you forget?"

"He gets really red when he's mad" Tikki whispered to the black kwami.

"Yeah I know it's pretty funny. Even Adrien and I used to laugh at it sometimes." He replied quietly.

"What's the ring on his finger? The silver one."

"I don't know. I didn't ask Adrien. I thought it might be his wedding ring, because it's on his left hand, but it's not on his ring finger."

"In fact, I don't see a wedding ring." Tikki replied observatively.

* * *

"Hey, NooRoo?"

"Y-yes?" The little kwami replied nervously.

"Are you nervous all the time because of my dad?"

NooRoo looked back surprisedly. He hadn't realised he had been worried all the time. Looking back, he certainly was. "I guess so, Master Adrien."

"You don't need to call me that, remember?" Adrien smiled in response.

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

"How long have you been with my dad?"

NooRoo gained confidence, and explained.

"A long time, Adrien. At first, it was amazing. He was kind and caring. He was with a beautiful girl named a Aurelie."

"That was my moms name!"

"Yes. They were perfect for each other. Like you and Marinette. They fought together, and he was a very noble, kind man. They lived together in Tibet."

"I think they told me that. But I never knew they were superheroes when I was young."

"They were the best."

"What happened?" Adrien's pure emerald eyes clouded.

"You were born, and they moved back here for your safety. He put the miraculouses away. Locked away for fifteen more years. Then, last year, he reactivated the butterfly miraculous. I was ready to fight crime again. But he was changed. I learnt that Aurelie was gone, but couldn't talk to him as I used to. I was forced to turn dark."

"Poor NooRoo." Adrien cradled the lilac kwami in his hands.

* * *

"Seriously, shush you two. Get a room." Gabríel groaned.

"It's your mansion." Plagg laughed sarcastically.

* * *

 **Just a little random comic relief, and a break from drama. But only for a bit.**

 **Personally, I want Mrs Agreste to be called Aurelie, because I think it's the perfect name for her. Fun Fact: Aurelie means golden. Fits perfect with the painting, don't you think? ;)**


	22. AUTHORS NOTE 4 (I'm sorry)

**...**

 **I'm sorry**

 **honestly time has gone by way too fast**

 **i needed to write something to let you know that I'm not dead, but I've hit a giant writers block, and don't have anything to update ANY of my stories with. It's terrible**

 **apart from that, school just ended, meaning exams just ended, and I'm actually flying to holiday tonight.**

 **I love how much people have been reading this story in particular, and all of my stories but this story is definitely the most difficult for me.**

 **Sorry if you have been anticipating more, I'm working on the next chapter, as I said, slowly, but this one will be longer hopefully.**

 **In the meantime, I still have a few more miraculous fics you can check out if you haven't read them yet.**

 **I just felt like I had to let you know that I haven't given up yet on When People Find Out and hope to update soon.**

 **Thank you for reading, favoriting, reviewing and following!**

 **MelodyGrace1809**

 **p.s. On a lighter note.. I wonder if anyone wants to know how this strange idea came into my head. Well, as I always say, I only planned for this to be a one shot, and it was meant to last until about chapter 5.**

 **I had written a couple of fanfiction about my friends, like any nerd, and one about miraculous which is currently up as Realisations. They weren't on fanfiction, just in my phone.**

 **My good friend, (who is also a member and is writing a great story Tikki tales) didn't believe I could possibly write a rape fic for gabríel and Mari. I had the idea, and even some of the origins and explanations, and I wrote that on my phone notes, and we laughed at it a bit.**

 **Then I decided to get fanfiction, and thought, well, why not upload it? And I couldn't believe how much popularity it got! Now I have over 25k views, it's incredible. You people motivated me to continue it, and I hope it works out.**


	23. Chapter 18

I didn't have much of a problem with planes, only the takeoff, and the turbulence. 'Don't you fly much?' Alya asked, holding the hand I thrusted towards her as we begin takeoff.

'Not really, I didn't have the money when I was younger, and we only traveled on land' I replied shakily. 'I only flew to Shanghai a couple times.' I add.

'So you've always been a peasant' Chloe laughed from the seat behind us. 'I can't stand coach. Daddy usually lets me take the private jet.'

'I don't hear about you flying to China' Alya dismissively moans a response. Chloe's response to me being Ladybug was strange. Ladybug was her idol, but Marinette was her enemy. It was quite a shock. It began with denial, turning to confusion and now it was hatred. It would probably die down. Not her worst problem right now.

Her complaining conversation fades away with Sabrina, as I concentrate on not throwing up.

'It'll be okay, Mari' Adrien held my other hand, on the other side. The four of us sat in the middle four seats, so we could all be together.

'Thanks, baby' I replied, snuggling my face into his shoulder as I hooked my hand into his arm.

I looked backwards and saw Gabríel, our parent chaperone, eyeing us suspiciously. Quickly, I turned back to the front, and ignored the piercing feeling of being watched.

Once up in the air, the plane became more smooth and less shakey. I managed to let go of my friend and boyfriend, and asked for some water. Soon the crew passed out some entrance cards which we had to fill out.

I skimmed over them briefly, until I reached a part about pregnancy. I looked to Adrien, who seemed to understand, and gave me a warning look. His mouth formed one, single word. 'Lie.'

Quickly, I ticked the box for 'not pregnant' and finished the rest of the card, storing it in my purse.

It was quite a long flight, as they usually are when I flew to China with my parents. I slept for a bit, and they woke me up to eat. It was quite uneventful.

A few hours in, Adrien tapped me on the shoulder. 'Can we talk?' He whispers. 'Like over there in private?'

I looked over at Alya, who was fast asleep and snoring lightly. Nino was off in the bathroom. 'There's nobody here.' I assured him.

'No, but Chloe is behind us, and my dad a couple rows back. Just for a minute.' He pleaded quietly, so I agreed and followed him to the front of the cabin, near the escape door.

He looked troubled. 'What's wrong, Adrien?' I reached for his arm.

'Do you want to do this? Really?' He asked, nervously looking around.

'Its the only way that's best for all of us...' I trail off.

He sighs, then continues. 'But do you... want to actually... kill... your baby' he seemed to have so much difficulty with that sentence.

Suddenly, Nino stumbled out of the toilet next to us, and saw us standing there. 'Hey dudes, sup? Do ya need the bathroom?'

'No' we both replied in unison. 'It's okay, man, I'll catch you up back at the seats.' Adrien patted him on the shoulder.

'Ah, I see. Okay, okay. Gotta spend time with your lady friend!' He winked, laughing, then walked back to the seats. I turned back to Adrien, lowering my voice again.

'It's okay. It's not even your child, you don't need to worry. I want to do this. I know it's dangerous, I don't mind. We've always been able to handle danger.' I laced my fingers into his, and he nodded understandingly, eyes darting to check on his dad, who was sitting quietly, watching us.

'Im just thinking about you, okay?' He kissed me on the forehead, and we walked back to the seats together.

A couple hours later, Alya and Nino both fell asleep again, after eating another meal and talking a lot. Two little figures quickly flew through the isles, and landed in our laps.

'Tikki!' I whispered excitedly, and Adrien's reaction mirrored mine, with the word 'Plagg!'

'Your dad just about let us come visit you.' Plagg told Adrien. 'We've been bugging him a lot.' He laughed.

'I'm sure you have! Are you okay?' I asked. 'Is it okay to be here? Are you sure nobody will see? Nobody knows you're Chat, Adrien.' It still felt weird to say.

'I'm not right now, though, am I?' He laughs, and Duusu and Nooro show up through our bags. The tiny Kwami reunion was adorable, and we made sure to keep it hidden.

'I hate to break it up, but I think Alya and Nino are going to wake up soon, so we should go back now' Tikki sighs.

'Don't worry, kid, we'll still visit you when we can. Don't miss us too much.' Plagg laughs, and they return to their holder, our kwamis hiding back in our bags.

 **I don't know if it counts as inspiration going on a plane. I guess new scenery helps. And 3 screaming children who all love miraculous too ❤️. But I can safely say that it is half past midnight. I am half drunk. And all I hear is snoring. Perfect timing to write. I mean, the writing style has improved, and I've hit a record length. :)**


	24. Chapter 19

"WELCOME to Lhasa Gonggar Airport" read a large sign as we left the airplane. Underneath, in slightly smaller writing, it said "We hope you enjoy your stay in Tibet!"

"I can't believe this is actually happening!" I whispered to Adrien, my voice a concoction of excitement and terror.

"We'll be okay, let's try to enjoy the trip until this stuff comes." He kisses me on the forehead, and we walked hand in hand to the arrivals gate.

"Guuurl, can you believe this is happening?! We're in Tibet! You know, I've read about this, there is so much ancient Chinese magic here! Maybe there'll be a superhero!" Alya squealed.

"Yeah. Maybe" I smirked, little did she know, there would be one. Hopefully Alya wouldn't have to know.

She runs forward with her camera, filming everything she sees, and I laugh, until my hand squeezes Adrien's in pain. "Are you okay?" He asks, losing grip. I grasp my stomach briefly, then let go.

"I'm fine." I reply with a weak voice. For the first time, I felt the pain. I felt sick, bile rising in my throat, and I quickly swallowed it back down. "I'm fine" I repeated, quieter.

* * *

"Why are you being so suspicious, Mari?" Alya asked as we unpacked our bags in our hotel room. The two of us were sharing with Rose and Juleka, with a bunk bed for each pair.

"I am not!" I defended myself. "How am I being suspicious?" I laughed, worrying inside. "Oh, I'll take top bunk."

"We're in Tibet, girl! You're not excited, I know you and Adrien are in love, but you're whispering more than usual. And you say you're sick? You were fine yesterday."

"Oh, Alya, you're too paranoid!" I brushed her comments off, but I was sweating, and not because of the heat. "Everything's okay, I'm unsure I'll feel better tomorrow."

"Mmmmmhmm." She looked at me from the corner of her eye and smirked.

"C'mon guys, the whole class is meeting downstairs in five minutes for dinner!" Rose burst in and announced, Juleka behind her.

"Okay, lets go." I ushered Alya away before she could get another word in.

* * *

"What did you say this was called again?" Alya asked, poking her meal.

"I think it was sapa? Or... sama?" I picked up the fork. "I might have tried it before when I came to China with my family, but I don't remember."

"It's called "tsampa. With a t" Max leaned into our conversation matter-of-factly. "And it's a well known _Tibetan_ cuisine. It isn't Chinese."

"Oh.. anyway. So, what's happening tonight, girls?" Alya perked up.

"I don't.. I don't know." Juleka stammered quietly.

"How about we play some games like a real slumber party!" Rose gasped.

"Yeah!" Replied Alya excitedly. "How about it, Marinette?"

I looked up, "oh yeah. Sounds... fun." I tried to sound more excited.

* * *

"What first?" The four of us were all sat cross legged in a circle. I had my pillow in my arms, squeezing it tighter than they could see.

"How about we try each other's clothes? We can get a bunch of stuff from our suitcases too!" Rose suggested.

"Sounds awesome." Alya approved.

"Um.. you guys can try mine if you want, but I don't feel like changing right now." I sighed.

Alya looked confused for a second, then laughed, and patted me on the shoulder. "I get it girl. It's that time of the month, isn't it?"

"Umm..." seemed like a solid enough excuse. "Yeah! Sorry."

"It's not your fault." She laughed. "But I'm going to rock your jacket!"

Everyone piled their clothes together and randomly chose something to try. After changing, Alya had ended up with rose's pink shirt, Juleka's ripped jeans, and, non coincidentally, my jacket. Rose was wearing my leggings and Juleka's black shirt. Juleka had Alya's plaid shirt, it looked funny to see her out of her dark clothes, and Rose's skirt, which definitely didn't match.

"Wow, everyone looks great!" I laughed jokingly. I was wearing Juleka's gloves and a hat that belonged to Alya to keep in spirit.

This repeated a few times, every time it either worked, or _really_ didn't.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" I asked, breaking from my fit of laughter.

Everyone shrugged in unison, so I went to get it.

"Adrien! And.. Nino?" The two boys were at the door.

"Hey, Boys aren't supposed to go to the girls' rooms. You might get in trouble!" Rose exclaimed innocently.

"Um, It's cool, we don't need to come in. Adrien just wants to speak to Marinette." Nino smiled.

"Oooh!" All the girls were suddenly behind me in curiosity, and I laughed at them shyly.

"It's cool. We can talk in the hall." I replied.

"Oh hey, Marinette! Are we cool to go through your clothes? Swear we won't touch anything else!" Alya yelled.

"Sure, there's nothing important there anyway." I replied while following Adrien into the hall.

Nino tapped Adrien on the shoulder. "I'll leave you to it!" He winked. Everyone thought it was so innocent. It wasn't anymore.

"What's up?" I tried to smile.

"My Dad hasn't spoken to me since we left Paris. He made sure we're in his touring group for the week, but the closest he's come to talking to me is strange looks." He started worriedly.

"Same. He's been acting weird. Do you think he's going to wait to the end of the trip? Or get it over with at the beginning? And how's he going to explain your mom's sudden appearance?" Suddenly questions just started flowing from my head to my mouth.

"Slow down!" He put his hands on my shoulders. "We still don't know if it's happening, of if it'll work. I'm sure that's the least of our worries. I think that-"

"AAAAH!" He was cut off by a loud scream coming from my room. It sounded like Alya.

* * *

 **Fun Fact! When People Find Out is on Wattpad now! Yay! Check it out and vote on it if you like it! Some of the spelling errors in earlier chapters I can't edit anymore are fixed there :) thanks**


	25. Chapter 20

**Oh look! A chapter on time! XD it all came at once, the next one probably will too, so keep your eyes open!**

* * *

"Alya!" I yelled and ran back into my room. "Are you okay?" But all I could see was Rose and Juleka leaning on the bathroom door, confused. Alya must be inside.

"Are you okay?" I repeated. No reply. "What happened?"

Rose and Juleka were banging on the door, calling her name.

"Is she okay? Do you need me to knock the door open?" Adrien hesitantly came in.

Finally, some noise came from the inside of the bathroom. "I...um.." Alya began quietly. "I'm fine!"

"What happened?" I asked again.

There was a long pause. "Marinette?" She called with a tone I have never heard her use before.

"Yes?" She hesitated again.

"I need to talk to you. But nobody else come in." She finally replied.

* * *

"What's going on?" Alya whispered as soon as the door closed. She was still wearing my clothes.

"What do you mean Alya?" Her facial expression was almost unreadable, a mix of excitement, confusion and shock.

"You're the only one I know I can talk to." She explained, and I saw a little orange blur fly towards me.

"Is that a..." I whispered, frozen.

"My name is Trixx!" The kwami greeted me.

"One minute." I put my finger to my mouth, and turned to the door. I waved my hand to tell Trixx to hide, as I open the door. Rose, Juleka and Adrien fall onto the floor in front of me.

"GO AWAY, THIS IS IMPORTANT!" I shouted sternly, and they scatter. I catch Adrien by the collar. "Not you. Get in here."

"Why Adrien?" Her eyes widened with realization. "Is he Chat Noir?!" She gasped.

"Shhhh! Not right now he isn't."

"What do you mean?" Oh, how hard this would be to explain.

"Tell us what happened, and we'll explain." Adrien proposed.

"Fine. I picked up some of your clothes to try on and came in here to change. I saw this." She gestured to the pendant hanging around her neck, I hadn't even realized it. It looked just like the necklace Lila had had made.

"The fox Miraculous?" Adrien and I gasped in unison.

"Wait." Adrien interrupts. "Didn't you say this was in Marinette's bag?" She nods. "Why do you have the fox miraculous?" I looked back blankly and shrug.

"Perhaps I could explain." Trixx chimed in. "Master Fu thought you might need some backup. He gave you the bee and fox miraculouses for emergencies. This is Alya, right?" I nodded. "She is perfect for the job."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Adrien interrupted. "Who is Master Fu? And if this is right, where's the bee miraculous? And I thought my father said our friends wouldn't get involved. Someone explain something!" He desperately looked at me.

"I think I'm owed some explanation, actually..." Alya argued.

"Okay guys... so I guess I need to explain to both of you..." I explained to Alya that Gabriel was Hawk Moth, that he had the miraculouses and that we were only in Tibet to get Aurelie back. I also mentioned that Adrien and I had the peacock and butterfly miraculouses, and Duusu and Nooroo showed themselves, greeting Trixx. I told Adrien that I'd recently been in contact with Master Fu, the guardian of the miraculouses. I guessed Alya would be joining us. I just hoped she wouldn't be in danger, but I knew she was brave and basically born to be a superhero.

After they soaked in the information, I mentioned one last thing. "The one thing I don't know is... Where _is_ the bee miraculous?"

I opened the door, according to everything I knew, it would be in my suitcase, or in the pile of clothes on the floor.

What I saw nearly made my heart stop.

Rose and Juleka were stood looking aggressively at Chloe, who must have forced her way into the room, Sabrina at her heels as always.

"Leave it alone, Chloe, that's Marinette's!" Rose pleaded. They each had a hand on something small and yellow.

"Oh come on, she isn't rich enough to have something as pretty as this!" She succeeded in grabbing the object from Rose, and looked at it closely.

"That has to be it!" Adrien whispered. "C'mon Chloe, give it back!"

"Oh Adrien, you're the one who left me. For her. Don't pretend anymore." She spat, then turned back to the miraculous, which seemed to be a hairpin.

"Everyone get out!" I shouted. Nobody followed my command this time, just fell still and stared at me blankly. It was the best thing I could do, if Chloe put the pin in her hair, the bee kwami would show up, and I couldn't risk it.

"Fine!" Chloe tossed the miraculous in the air in my direction, and I desperately grabbed for it, almost tripping. "You can have it back. I don't even want it, if it's yours it's probably fake anyway." She whispered something to Sabrina, who giggled, then she threw it in the air. Rose dove forward and caught it before it hit the ground.

"We gotta watch her."

I nod and Rose passes the golden hairpin to me. "Thanks."

"What's so important about it?" Her eyes are curious, as are Juleka's. Alya, Adrien and I exchange glances.

"It's a gift. Um, from my grandmother."


	26. Chapter 21

"Lights out, girls!" Miss Bustier came to our room cheerily, on her night check.

It was hard to go to sleep after the shocks of the day. I lay awake, with only the noise of crickets outside and the clock ticking away the minutes. I heard as one by one the other girls drifted off to sleep.

Still, somehow I managed to get to sleep. I know because I woke up. Suddenly, I was jolted awake by a quiet rustling sound. I rubbed my eyes and glanced quickly around the room. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary in the dark night light, I turned back around and returned to sleep, this time more successfully.

* * *

Alya was shaking me violently. "Marinette! Get up, come ON! It's important" she yelled in my ear.

"What _is_ it, Alya. Am I late? Is it time to go?" I murmured, not wanting to open my eyes. For a second, I forgot all the drama, and possibilities of what might have happened.

"The hair comb is gone! The bee miraculous!" She whispered desperately, trying not to wake Rose or Juleka.

"WHAT?!" I jolted awake suddenly. This is what woke up the other two.

"Did something happen, Marinette?" Rose asked without opening her eyes. Even half asleep, her voice was sweet and... well, pink.

Juleka looked at the clock on the wall. "It's only 6am, why are you guys awake?"

"I was just asking Marinette if she had a phone charger." Alya made up. "Don't worry guys, go back to sleep."

"What do we do?" I whispered urgently as soon as they lay their heads back on their pillows.

"I don't know! I'm new to this!" I was already up and pulled a jacket over my pajama shirt, shivering in the cold morning air. "Where are we going?" Alya asked; she was still in her night clothes.

"Come on, put this on, let's go." Is all I said, passing her the jacket that was lying on her bed. I was sure she'd figure it out.

Quietly, we tiptoed out of the door, and straight to Adrien's room. I knocked on the door softly, and waited anxiously.

After a couple seconds, I heard some shuffling, and muttering. Then, Nathaniel came to the door, eyes squinting. "Yes? Oh, hi Marinette. Why are you here so early?"

"I.. I need to talk to Adrien." I told him. He sighed, but complied, calling Adrien from the back of the room.

Adrien ran to the door upon hearing his name, but he was still half asleep. "Adrien." I shook him on the shoulder. "It's important."

"The bee miraculous is missing." Alya whispered.

"What?!" His eyes shot open. "Are you sure? It could have been misplaced? Or maybe Rose or Juleka wanted to see it?" He suggested.

"I've looked everywhere." Alya told him.

"Why were you even up so early?"

"Jet lag... and excitement." She almost laughed, but kept her straight face due to the seriousness on the situation.

"Well, I don't know why you came to me, but there's nothing we can do about it now. We'll just have to wait... and make sure my dad doesn't find out there are other miracuolouses with us. Marinette, can you talk to Master Fu?"

* * *

I didn't want to tell Master fu that I'd lost the miraculous. He had given me his number though in case of emergencies, so I dialed him. After 7 rings, it hit voicemail, and I heard the boring tone, hanging up before I could explain anything.

I decided if there was any chance of finding the miraculous before he called back, I should take it.

"Why don't you try calling him again?" Duusu appeared by my side. She had been quiet recently, probably because I had spent my time surrounded by people, but the others were still asleep.

"I'm going to find that hair comb, Duusu. Don't worry, I'll tell Master Fu once I know more." She nodded hesitantly; I could tell she knew problems could arise.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. "Good morning girls!" Miss Bustier's voice called through the wood. Juleka and Rose stirred, and Alya came out of the bathroom. "Breakfast in 15 minutes, then we're going to a temple. Get ready quickly and meet us downstairs."

I quickly pulled on my shoes as Juleka and Rose changed, and reached for my backpack.

Looking through it again, I reassured what I already knew. There was no hair comb there. There were just 6 little boxes, all empty. Opening each one in turn, I ran my fingers over the imprints, laying the empty boxes by my side as I closed them. The first one, where my earrings should be sat. The second, a circular dip of Adrien's ring. Then was the swirl of the Fox miraculous. Next I opened the box where the butterfly pin would be. Then the peacock pin I was wearing. Finally, an empty box where the hair comb should be.

Now my bag was empty, and Rose and Juleka had gone downstairs, so I tossed it upside down to make sure the pin hadn't fallen out of its holder.

Unexpectedly, another little jewelry box came tumbling out instead. "What?" I whispered. "Alya!" I yelled, and she ran up to me. I hesitated, then opened the box to see a bright flash of green light, then a familiar Kwami appeared in front of me. "Wayzz?" I gasped.

He lifted his head. "Hello, Marinette."

"Why are you here?" I asked. "Trixx said Master Fu only gave us the Fox and Bee miraculouses."

"That was his plan, but..."

* * *

 **1) I can't believe I've been doing this story for over a year! Thanks to everyone who's stayed since the beginning, and everyone who's joined since and helped me because I've actually reached 40k!**

 **2) spoilers but I know different storylines happen obviously (LIKE EVERYTHING IN THE SAPOTIS EPISODE) but as I've said before that doesn't change the storyline of fanfics. Just incase. But I'm still freaking over the previous two episodes and the new promo.**

 **3) I had to change a previous chapter for a reason I hate myself for... I FORGOT ABOUT NATHAN! So it won't affect much but he's there now.. I'm so sorry I really do love our little tomato.**

* * *

In case you were wondering who's in rooms together?

Marinette, Alya, Rose and Juleka

Chloe and Sabrina

Lila Mylène and Alix

Adrien Nino Nathaniel and Ivan

Max Kim and Jean


	27. Chapter 22

"What do you mean, Wayzz?" Marinette asked.

"Wayzz!" Duusu flew up to the green Kwami. Trixx came and joined them

"Hello again, Duusu. Trixx." He nodded. "Master Fu thought you might need some extra help. The plan was at first to give you the bee and fox miraculouses, and that's what he told Trixx and Pollen. But then he thought you might need me if the power is too much. For one of your friends."

"But... Master Fu is almost 187 years old!" Trixx exclaimed.

"Really?" I gasped. "Is that because of the miraculous?"

Wayzz nodded. "He gets his longevity from the miraculous power."

"And..." Alya looked almost sick. "What happened now that he's not wearing his miraculous?"

"There's no telling." Wayzz briefly whispered, hanging his head down.

"Master Fu risked his life for our mission?! That must be why he couldn't answer his phone!" I yelled. "Why would he do that?! We've managed villains before... and what if something serious happens to him?"

"Marinette," Duusu started. "Our miraculouses are not as powerful as the Ladybug and Cat ones. Luckily, we're more powerful than the zodiac miraculouses."

"Zodiac?" I questioned.

Trixx started this time. "The twelve Chinese zodiac miraculouses are powerful when all used by 12 people together; Master fu has hold of all 12."

Alya's eyes briefly lit up. "Does that mean he could wear one of those to keep his health?"

"As we said, they're not as powerful. Only the top 7 miraculouses hold powers of longevity. But even with a miraculous, a holder will not live forever. If Master Fu knew he had to give you the turtle miraculous, he must have had a good reason to take it off. He is very moral." Wayzz explained.

Hearing the door latch turn, the kwamis flew into hiding, and I closed the turtle miraculous box, causing Wayzz to disappear into it.

"Come on girls, you've missed breakfast so we made you snacks. It's time to go to the first temple!" She seemed so excited.

"Coming!" We shouted in unison, giant fake smiles on our faces. We quickly pulled together things for the day, then followed her downstairs to meet the rest of the class.

* * *

"I'm just saying, I think it's weird that your dad was never anywhere for you, and suddenly he's coming on your school trip as a parent chaperone?" I Hearn Nino whisper to Adrien as we walked towards them. "Oh, Hey, guys!" When he saw us, he greeted us, Adrien close on his heels.

Adrien looked at me with a questioning glance; I must look like I've seen a ghost.

"You okay, guys?" Nino noticed as well. Alya and I looked at each other, then smiled, trying to reassure them.

"Okay, guys." Gabriel announced. "As you all know, I'm here as a parent chaperone. But I am not just a fashion designer. I happen to know about all the culture and temples here in Tibet. You may not know this, but I lived here for 10 years before Adrien was born."

Gasps resounded from the crowd of students, as the tall man started explaining the day's itinerary.

* * *

About 15 minutes into the bus ride, I had almost forgotten about the bee miraculous, I just wanted to watch the outside scenery go by. The world was vibrant, even outside of Paris.

Alya tapped my shoulder. "Marinette." She whispered. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah..." I turned to her.

"Can we give the turtle miraculous to Nino to use?" My eyes widened.

"I don't know..." my eyes shifted.

"Please, I know he's trustworthy, and brave."

"I still need to explain this to Adrien... but I promised I wouldn't get any of my friends in danger on this trip." Heat rose in my throat. I really meant it. I wouldn't want to endanger Alya, even though I know she can handle it. I've even been worried about Adrien since I found out his identity.

"Marinette..." I heard a voice from behind, and turned around.

"Yeah?" I looked at Adrien, who was in the seat behind me.

He looked worried and pointed towards another seat. When I looked, I saw Chloe and Sabrina laughing. I looked back to Adrien confusedly. "Look under her seat." Adrien whispered, almost too quiet to hear.

I looked back, and gasped. There was a very small yellow figure, barely visible behind the seat frame. My eyes wandered back to Chloe's head. Camouflaged in her yellow ponytail was the golden hair comb.

"Duusu!" I whispered, and she appeared in my lap. I used my hand to cover her from everyone else. "Is that Pollen?" She peeked through my fingers and nodded. "Can you get her?" This time she shook her head.

"It would attract too much attention." She sighed. "But I don't think Chloe knows she's there."

* * *

"We're here!" Miss Bustier sang as the bus drew to a stop. "Please get off single file."

"Get pollen" I mouthed to Duusu as I stood up. She weaved between our legs to where the yellow Kwami was hovering, shaking. They flew together back to me in silence, and fused into my backpack.

As we individually got off the bus, Gabriel stopped his son and whispered something in his ear. Then, Adrien came to me, looking extremely serious. "Stage one today." He murmured in my ear.

"What?! When?" I gasped quietly. He simply shrugged. "What about the bee miraculous, and..." I looked to Alya, then back to Adrien. "Can I trust him?" I asked.

"Who? For what?" He looked confused.

"Nino."

"Well, yeah he's my best friend, but why do you need him..?"

Before he could think anymore, I waved for Nino to come to us. "Woah guys, looks like you're having a secret meeting without me." He joked.

"We are, but that's not important." Alya said seriously, causing silence. Then she broke the pause with a laugh.

"Nino, don't ask questions, just do this for me. Ask to go to the bathroom, as soon as possible. Don't open this unless you are completely alone." I pulled the turtle miraculous box out of my bag and slipped it into his hand. Adrien's eyes widened, mouth opening slowly. "If you see one of us signal, we have to go."

"But..." he tried to start, but I interrupted him.

"I said don't ask questions. If you're not up for it, I'll find someone else." His smile disappeared, and he put the box into his bag. Good. I honestly had no other hope. If master Fu risked his life for this, I must need the help.


End file.
